phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Saul Turic
Saul Turic was born and raised in Endin. He was the son of a local hunter and followed in his father's footsteps, making the local woods his home and the wild game his trade. Saul was married with two sons when Evernight occurred. Living outside of town his wife and sons were killed by the spiders during the initial assault on Endin before they were pushed back. Saul was in Endin at the time and joined up with the local militia to protect the city. But he was not satisfied with a passive role, waiting for the spiders to assault so good men and women could die pushing them back again. So Saul took a handful of men, hunters and archers like himself and went deep into the surrounding woodlands to wage a singular guerrilla war on the spiders. Soon Saul met up with the local elves and joined their hunting parties, proving himself and his men formidable allies and archers the equal of the elves. After evernight, Saul could not return to his life as a hunter. The splendor of nature had been spoiled by so much ruin and bloodshed. Therefore he enlisted in the Endin guard, quickly achieving officer rank for both his deeds during Evernight and his actions after. Now he holds the rank of general and has dedicated his life to leading the men of the Endin guard towards perfection and victory in battle. The darkness of Evernight put a strain on Saul's eyes and so his vision is not what it once was, though he is still a deadly archer. Saul has a lingering hatred for the spiders, but he has accepted the loss of his family and embraces his new life with vigor. Though he believes himself beyond the age of marrying, he still calls on the occasional lady to spend the evening with him. Saul has a forward and blunt personality. He is not known for his eloquence or politicking, but he can be persuasive in his own way. He is an honest man for the most part and has let his "what you see is what you get" attitude towards people take him to where he is today. He is trusted by the people of Endin, if not loved. Saul's loyalty is to the people of Endin first and the rest of the Eastern people second. He supports the Red Knights in so much as they support the people of the East. He remembers well, both Rivaldi's "changing of the guard" and the Red Knights initial complacency in what Saul saw as simple oppression. For these reasons he does not wholeheartedly trust the Red Knights, but he certainly does not trust Rivaldi's Church either. He would have been happy to support the young king had the Westerners not rebuffed the East by not inviting them to the King's coronation, and had their policies not ostracized the East early on. Now he is adamant that the Eastern cities govern themselves and will fight to the death for that right.